musicaldatabasefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Love me just a little bit more
thumb Love me just a little bit more ''is een jukebox musical met muziek van de Dolly Dots. Creatives '''Book: '''Eelco Claassen '''Muziek en liedteksten: '''Dolly Dots Synopsis '''Tijd: '''Jaren '80 De net gescheiden moeder van Lisa Hartkamp heeft een baan aan de andere kant van het land geaccepteerd. Lisa wordt hierdoor gedwongen een nieuwe start te maken. Op haar nieuwe school is iedereen in rep en roer voor de opnames van een televisieprogramma dat landelijk vanuit de school zal worden uitgezonden. Lisa wordt geïntroduceerd door haar nieuwe buurjongen Kick, een grappenmakende rebel, op slag verliefd op Lisa en teven de verteller van het verhaal. Ze maakt kennis met Tim, een jongen die weigert te accepteren dat hij gedumpt is door de oppervlakkige Melanie, en vastberaden is om haar hoe dan ook terug te krijgen. Door ongelukkige omstandigheden loopt Lisa kaartjes voor het popconcert van haar grote idool Madonna mis. Tegelijkertijd ontvouwt in Tim's hoofd het plan om Melanie terug te winnen door haar jaloers te maken middels een verzonnen perfecte liefdesrelatie met het nieuwe meisje van de klas. Met de Madonna kaartjes, die Tim aanvankelijk had gekocht voor Melanie, in het vooruitzicht, stemt Lisa in met een zakelijke overeenkomst waarin zij voor onbepaalde tijd de innig verliefde nieuwe vriendin van Tim zal spelen. Op hetzelfde moment wordt ze door Melanie gevraagd om in haar meisjesgroep te komen, aangezien Melanie, die geen enkele vocale kwaliteiten bezit, vastbesloten is om op TV te komen door de SuperSchoolStrijd te winnen. In het decor van de door de klas op te voeren hilarische en vooral mislukte rockmusical 'Leila, the Queen of Sheba' wordt een nep liefdesromance gespeeld die verstrekkende gevolgen heeft voor beide hoofdrolspelers. Al snel bevindt Lisa zich te midden van een nepromance, een meisjesgroepzonder enige vocaal talent en haar beste vriend Kick die naast het worstelen met zijn gevoelens voor Lisa zijn uiterste best moet doen om het ingewikkelde verhaal dat hij moet vertellen te begrijpen. Het plan werkt, maar Lisa heeft inmiddels werkelijk gevoelens voor Tim gekregen. Wanneer Tim zich aan zijn afspraak houdt en de Madonna kaartjes aan Lisa geeft alvorens naar zijn ex terug te keren, gooit Lisa de eens zo felbegeerde kaartjes van een brug. Eenmaal terug bij Melanie realiseert Tim zich van wie hij werkelijk houdt en gaat op zoek naar Lisa. Deze is inmiddels verscheurd door verdriet en heft besloten terug te gaan naar haar oude huis om bij haar vader te gaan wonen. Kick realiseert zich dat Tim en Lisa voor elkaar bestemd zijn en zorgt onbaatzuchtig dat Lisa nog dezelfde avond terugkomt zodat Tim haar in zijn armen kan sluiten. Scène overzicht '''Eerste akte' *Scène 1: Kick *Scène 2: Eerste schooldag *Scène 3: Een nieuwe leerling, een nieuwe lerares *Scène 4: All I Want *Scène 5: Wachten / Vera & Verwey / Uitverkocht *Scène 6: Audities *Scène 7: Boystown *Scène 8: Vera & Lisa *Scène 9-A: Koorrepetities *Scène 9-B: Kwartjes *Scène 10: Echte Liefde *Scène 11: Vera & Verwey *Scène 12: Don't Give Up Tweede akte *Scène 1: Rollerskating *Scène 2: Only the Rain *Scène 3: Guess who's coming to dinner *Scène 4: Repetities Boys *Scène 5: Little Angel *Scène 6: Leila, the Queen of Sheba *Scène 7: This Girl *Scène 8: Crazy Situation *Scène 9: All the Roses *Scène 10: Superschoolstrijd *Scène 11: Knightrider & K.I.T.T. *Scène 12: Love me just a little bit more